


In good hands

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Series: Bachelor in distress [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But who knows maybe not so unrequited, Color blue, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Injury Recovery, Luka's a dork in love, Marinette is taking care of Luka, Nail Painting, POV Luka Couffaine, Possibly Unrequited Love, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tiny tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: Luka is not the only one who's a good observer after all.





	In good hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply convinced that behind that "cool boi" mask Luka's a complete mess for Marinette. My kids deserve better period.

Accidents happen, and Luka knows that. He knows that very well really, however, it does not mean that he accepts them. He sees them as an inconvenience, an obstacle he should have foreseen. The problem is that when he’s caught at the moment, he doesn’t think about future consequences. Therefore, when his sister incautiously caused a heavy box to fell from the very top of the shelf, he didn’t think at all — he simply pushed her away from the danger. Unfortunate fall on the floor resulted in strained wrist of his right hand, but thankfully, the ligament wasn’t broken. Luka didn’t even want to think about the other possibilities and their future effects on his playing.

It took him a few weeks to be able to stiffen his wrist with bandage instead of stabilizer, because he didn’t want to risk worsening his already weak ligament by replacing it too early. It was however easier to get used to temporary disability with just the bandage. After all learning how to cope with simple activities without using his dominant hand was difficult, but not impossible. Frankly speaking, he thought that he was doing all right in all factors until certain blue-eyed designer started to get interest in his appearance.

He tried to focus on playing guitar with his left hand when Marinette appeared out of nowhere and pointed out his neglected hair and nails. It was one of the very rare occasions when it was she who surprised him. He certainly didn’t expect her visit, but he didn’t want to offend her by asking what is she doing here. He knew that she was sensitive and insecure; his question might make her feel unwelcome and this was the last thing on Luka’s mind.

“But really; doesn’t it irritate you that your nail polish is chopped?” She tilted her head while inspecting his hands with curiosity. Luka also stared at them; he really didn’t pay any attention to his appearance recently. After all, his sprained wrist was giving him very limited options in terms of doing any activities that included using hands. Finally, he shook his head wordlessly. “I can help you if you want to.” She smiled. It was so unlike her and like her in the same time. Unlike the Marinette he saw when she was around her other friends; nervous, distracted, but still positively energetic. Like the Marinette he knew; cheerful, calm and thoughtful. She was different with him, oh so different. He liked her clumsy-self, but he felt like that other side was there just for him; she was so peaceful and relaxed around him. She trusted him, and he loved that so much that his heart swelled. He felt so wonderfully out of balance with her and it didn’t scare him at all.

“I don’t want to trouble you Marinette.” Luka only smiled gently.

“How could you possibly trouble me when it was me who proposed to help in the first place?” Marinette laughed, and oh, how he loved the way her eyes sparkled with mischievousness in moments like this. There was something else in her stare too, but he didn’t dare to name it — he didn’t want to hope for something more than he already had. Not to mention that he didn’t stand a chance anyway.

“I always have time for you Luka.” His heart skipped a beat, he was sure of that. “Just give me the nail polish you want me to paint your nails with already.” She huffed, and he didn’t even know when did he got up. Before he could process the situation, he was already in his room searching for his favourite turquoise nail polish, nail polish remover and some cotton pads. His treacherous heart was beating rapidly in his chest no matter how many times he tried to calm himself. He knew that she loved someone else, but that small part of him shyly, but stubbornly stuck to hope. The hope he couldn’t afford, but still held tightly to.

Marinette was still sitting on the deck where he had left her with that calming smile of hers. Sometimes he felt as she was taking his stoic calmness away from him, and giving him her nervousness instead: the mere sight of her made him feel dazed.

When he sat next to her comfortably, she took his right hand without a word; her delicate touch made him blush. Not without satisfaction, Luka noticed that her face was flushed too; faint pink painted the pale skin of her cheekbones. She looked even prettier than he thought it was possible, and when her eyes meet his, he was speechless. He had no words to describe her, but her melody was never clearer and stronger to him than at this moment. It shattered his heart and pulled it together over and over.

“Luka? Are you listening to me?” Her amused voice broke through his daze.

“Oh I’m sorry, I got lost in thought.” He realized she was still holding his hand; her fingers grazed gently the edge of bandage and made him shiver slightly. He didn’t even notice when she removed the remains of black nail polish he had on his nails. Her grip was strong yet delicate, and he liked it; he liked that confident, strong Marinette. She was unique in a way that drew him closer and closer like the moth was drawn to the light. He hoped that this tendency won’t earn him a nasty burn.

“I said that you need to change the bandage. This one is frayed already.” He nodded with a smile. She was right of course, but Luka knew that already — he was going to take a new one when she came and immediately all thoughts flew off his head. The dangerousness of the effect she had on him didn’t go unnoticed for Luka, yet he loved every second of it.

“I’ll do it after we finish this.” It was not a question by any means — her tone sure, commanding even. Seeing this side of her made him feel special, and in the same time made him wonder what kind of person she’ll be as an adult. Seeing her today made him feel as if he saw the glimpse of the future.

“It’s rather obvious that blue is your favourite color, but mind me asking why?” Marinette asked while staring thoughtfully at the bottle of nail polish. Luka took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started to speak slowly, carefully choosing his words.

“It’s not really about the color itself, but rather the associations I have with it. When I think about blue, I find comfort in it; I feel calm and safe. I think about the sky — the one at the noon in the summer; clear and striking, the one at the night — dark yet lit up by stars, mysterious and distant. I think about moving water; seas, rivers and oceans; about their hidden power and strong currents.” When he opened his eyes, he found her looking at him with that dreamy yet attentive look. I think about you, he wanted to say. About your eyes; as clear as the summer sky and as deep as the ocean. How you bring calmness and safety to me. He didn’t say any of that, only stared at her.

“And here you are saying that you’re not good with words.” She shook her head with a laugh. “What am I going to do with you Luka?”

“Whatever you want Marinette. One word and I’ll do everything.” He laughed too, but he wasn’t joking at all.

“Just let me paint your nails silly.” She sighed clearly perplexed by his answer.

He was going to tease her about that, but then she put his hand on her knee for a better access and it shut him up completely. He observed her in silence; she was completely focused on her task, her eyes narrowed slightly and the tip of her tongue stuck out. Luka had to admit that she was doing much better than he was — her moves firm and straight; not even once her hand shook. She was very precise, but efficient, and before he knew that, she finished laying the first layer.

“On your nails the color looks even better that in the bottle!” Marinette exclaimed in awe. “You have very pretty and neat nails by the way.” He thanked her with a smile, but his attention was fully on their joined hands. He really needed to get himself together if he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her.

“Thankfully this one is quick-drying, so we can put another layer already.” It was ironic how her smile made his heart skip a beat every single time it appeared — shouldn’t he be used to it already?

“I forgot to ask you earlier; are you learning how to play with your left hand?” She asked curiously. “I saw you trying to hold your guitar in different position than before.”

“Yeah, that was the plan, but I don’t think it’ll work out as I planned. I don’t really know why I thought that I could learn how to play with the left one now if it took me years with right hand.” He shook his head with a sigh.

“It’s not as unrealistic as you’re painting it. Obviously, you’d have to put a lot of time and effort in the exercising, but you have years of experience: you know what to do and not to do, how to play a certain cord in your own way. It seems so natural for you Luka; like your guitar is an additional part of your body.” She squeezed his hand gently.

“Thank you Marinette. It means a lot to me.” His voice soft and tender. “You always know how to make people feel better.”

“Didn’t you know that’s my full time job? After all I’m your every day Ladybug!” She joked as if not affected by his words, but deep blush on her face and neck betrayed her. She seemed truly pleased with his remark, but there was also something else in her expression.

“It tires you, doesn’t it?” Luka couldn’t help but ask.

“And there he is, my lovely insightful observer.” She snorted; her choice of words didn’t go unnoticed. When he didn’t say anything, she sighed, her expression serious.

“For people who’re calling me that it’s just a witty remark. Even more: in their eyes it’s an obvious compliment.” She huffed, her smile bitter. “They don’t understand that the more often they call me that the bigger responsibility they place on my shoulders. Helping people makes me happy, but not everyone has pure intentions when they ask for my help. There are some individuals that are trying to use that against me.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Why would they do that?” It was naïve of him to think that no one wants to hurt Marinette, but it still made him feel nasty things. He couldn’t imagine how she was coping with all those negative emotions. When he felt them, he got akumatized instantly, yet she was still there; the last bastion of understanding and kindness.

“Well they have their own plans and desires, and to put it mildly I’m on their way to fulfill those. They’re trying to make me look bad in many ways, and it’s impossible for me to always escape their trap.” She seemed distant now, distracted by something only she knew. “Even people who I trusted to have my back turned out to be different than I thought.” Luka wanted to ask her about them, but she shook her head suddenly as if shaking off unpleasant thoughts.

“I don’t want to talk about it now, it ruins our peaceful mood.” She smiled and grabbed his hand to put it on her knee again. To be honest he completely forgot about his nails at this point. Luka mentally scolded himself — she was truly changing him into an idiot. Gone was his “cool” vibe that people always bragged about. He glanced at Marinette, already focused on her task, and sighed.

“Please remember that I’ll always be there for you Marinette.” She raised her stare to meet his solemn eyes.

“Luka–“ She fell silent, her eyes stubbornly fixed on their hands now. Too many emotions passed her pretty face too fast for the boy to read her. When she hugged him gently, he simply hugged her back. There was no need for words.

When she composed herself, she moved away and smiled thankfully. The sudden lack of her presence hurt almost like a physical wound.

She continued to paint his nails in silence. Most of the time Luka preferred sound to quietness, but this time it was pleasant to just sit there as if nothing existed outside that peaceful bubble they created for themselves.

“Here you go!” She announced clearly satisfied once she was done with her work. She did a great job indeed; his nails were painted evenly and without any air bubbles, the color rich and shiny in the sunlight. He loved it.

“I’m flattered then.” She chuckled, and he realized he said it aloud.

“Thank you Marinette. You’re my life savior, really.” He was serious yet she laughed. His confused face made her grin even wider.

“Well it’d be shameful to leave my bachelor in distress all alone looking so unkempt.” Was he seeing things or did she just wink at him. Luka snorted.

“Excuse me young lady, but your bachelor is not a complete ruin of a man.” He shook his head in fake irritation.

“Sure you aren’t.” She laughed again, and he was ready to be poked on as many times as she wanted if it only meant hearing her beautiful laugh again. “So now I’ll change your bandage; I can’t look at it anymore. Really Luka you need to take care of yourself.” She shook her head, but one corner of her lips was raised.

Just like with his nails Marinette worked quickly and efficiently; before he knew that he had a fresh bandage tightly tied around his wrist and hand.

“I think you’ll take care of me just fine.” He chuckled and waved his hands. “Just look how gorgeous my hands look right now — it’s all thanks to you.”

She stood up quickly, but he wasn’t blind; her cheeks were undeniably red and shy smile appeared on her lips.

“And there he is, Luka Couffaine who stubbornly claims he’s bad with words.” Marinette reached out to help him got up, and he thankfully accepted her hand.

“It was nice spending time with you Luka. Thank you.” Before he could answer, she gently kissed his cheek and his heart exploded. He was sure ha had never been so red in his whole life.

“I’ll be going now, but I’ll be back. Someone needs to take care of those hairs of yours. The hair dye is almost completely washed out.” She said and with one last smile turned around and crossed the gangplank.

“Oh and Marinette? I’ll tell Juleka that you were here.” He shouted back and bent over to pick up his guitar.

“It’s fine I wasn’t there for her anyway.” Luka turned abruptly at that answer, but she was already gone.


End file.
